empires_of_earth_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Technocratic Armed Forces
Under Construction The Armed Forces of the Technocratic Republic of California (or the Technocratic Armed Forces/TAF) are the military forces of The Technocratic Republic of California, tasked with the defense of the State and the protection of the Liberty and Scientific Progress that is the Technocracy, along with the pursuit of the interests of the state. Consisting of the Army, the Air Force, the Navy, the Marine Infantry, the Homeland Defense Force, and the Military Intelligence Service (MIS). Known around the world for its technological prowess and numbering battalions, the Technocratic Armed Forces serves as the Technocracy's answer to the threats arising against the peace and scientific progress of the world. History HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY HISTORY Purposes The Technocratic Armed Forces are involved in a plethora of military and civilian operations that impact the every-day life of the Californian. Among them are: * Defense of the Technocracy and the Constitutional Polity * Executing the Military Orders of the General-Secretary and his inferior Secretariat * Defense of the Borders and the North American Continent from external threats * Ensuring the Security and Safety of the People of the Technocracy, providing policing and order in areas lacking thereof * Ensure Victory for the Technocracy while in a state of warfare Organization & Structure Main Structure The Technocratic Armed Forces are uniquely structured, with the six branches following a strict and rigid command structure which ensures the power of the General-Secretary and the Republic over how the military is run. The branches are structured as follows: Technocratic Army * Marshal of the Army: General Irwin Shale ** Army Groups (2 Corps): ** Army Corps (4 Divisions): ** Army Divisions (6 Brigades): ** Army Brigades (3 Battalions) ** Army Battalions (5 Companies) ** Army Companies (4 Platoons) ** Army Platoons (4 Squadrons) Technocratic Navy * Naval Forces (2 Fleets) * Naval Fleets (4 Squadrons) * TNS Vessels Technocratic Air Force * Major Commands (MAJCOMs) * Numbered Air Forces (5 Wings) * Wings (4 Groups) * Groups (4 Squadrons) * Squadrons (4 Flights) * Flight (4 Aircraft) Technocratic Marine Infantry * Marine Expeditionary Commands (MAREXCOMs) * Marine Expeditionary Forces (5 Marine Divisions) * Marine Divisions (6 Brigades) * Marine Brigades (3 Battalions) * Marine Battalions (5 Companies) * Marine Companies (4 Platoons) * Marine Platoons (4 Squadrons) Homeland Defense Force * Regional Commands ** County Defense Forces Military Intelligence Service * Field Office * Field Division * Field Company * Field Platoon * Field Agent Standing Forces (The personnel numbers account for both active and reserve personnel.) Technocratic Army Motto: "For the Preservation of Liberty." * Total Troops: 85,000 * Main Battle Tanks: 300 * Armored Fighting Vehicles: 400 * Infantry Fighting Vehicles: 700 * Other Vehicles (including Cars): 4,000 * Artillery Pieces: 250 * Helicopters: 150 ** UH-1 Chumash: 100 ** CH-47 Pechanga: 25 ** CH-53 Eagle: 25 * Anti-Air Artillery: 90 * Anti-Air Missile Systems: 50 Technocratic Air Force Motto: "In the Azure, we reign." * Total Personnel: 40,000 * Multi-Role Combat Aircraft: 150 ** F-101 Voodoo: 40 ** F-4 Phantom: 50 ** F-104 Starfighter: 20 ** F-8 Crusader: 15 ** F-105 Thunderchief: 25 * Bomber Aircraft: 65 ** B-52 Stratofortress: 50 ** B-57 Canberra: 15 * Transport Aircraft: 50 ** Boeing 707-125: 20 ** Lockeed C-130 Hercules: 20 ** Douglas DC-8: 5 * Strategic Aircraft: 20 ** KC-135 Stratotanker: 15 ** RC-135: 5 * Reconnaisance Aircraft: 10 ** R-3: 2 ** R-2: 8 ** SR-1 Blackjack: 2 * Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles: 30 ** R-16K: 10 ** R-32K: 10 ** SM-35 Atlas: 10 * Satellites: 11 ** Vesta: 11 ** ALGOR: 4 (planned) Technocratic Navy Motto: "Don't tread on me." * Total Personnel: 35,000 Aircraft * E-2 Hawkeye: 10 * A-4 Skyhawk: 20 * F-8 Crusader: 40 * UH-1 Chumash: 30 * Lockheed C-130 Hercules: 15 Capital Ships * Forrestal-class Aircraft Carriers: 3 * Wake-class Guided Missile Battlecruiser: 2 Cruisers * Revenge-class Cruiser: 5 Frigates * Delta-class Frigate: 22 * Gamma-class Destroyer-escort: 8 Light Cruisers * Irvine-class Light Cruiser: 8 Destroyers * Jackalope-class Guided Missile Destroyer: 18 * Francisco-class Destroyer: 14 Submarines * Narwhal-class Nuclear Attack Submarine: 1 * Thompson-class Submarine: 14 * San Mateo-class Guided Missile Submarine: 4 * Cornelius-class Stealth Submarine: 5 Transport Craft * Ludwig-class Medical Ship: 1 * San Diego-class Transport Vessel: 5 Patrol Craft * Vigilant-class Patrol Cruiser: 25 * Stansend-class Patrol Boat: 20 Technocratic Marine Infantry Motto: "Semper Fidelis." * Total Personnel: 30,000 ** Main Battle Tanks: 100 ** Armored Fighting Vehicles: 170 ** Infantry Fighting Vehicles: 190 ** Other Vehicles (including Cars): 2,000 ** Artillery Pieces: 100 ** Helicopters: 100 ** Aircraft: 25 *** Lockheed C-130 Hercules: 5 *** A-4 Skyhawk: 10 *** F-8 Crusader: 10 ** Anti-Air Artillery: 40 ** Anti-Air Missile Systems: 30 Homeland Defense Force Motto: "In this, we'll defend." * Total Personnel: 70,000 (Reserve: 55,000 | Active: 15,000 | Civilian: 10,000) * Vehicles: 5,000 * Patrol and Support Aircraft: 25 ** Boeing 707-225: 5 ** Lockheed C-130 Hercules: 10 ** Douglas DC-8: 5 ** A-4 Skyhawk: 5 * Helicopters: 70 ** UH-1 Chumash: 40 ** CH-47 Pechanga: 20 ** CH-53 Eagle: 10 Military Intelligence Service (MIS) Motto: "Servants by day, Watchers by night." * Total Personnel: 10,000 (Civilian: 6,000 | Military: 4,000) ** Field Agents: Classified (Actual: 700) ** Contractors (Classified as Hitmen): Classified (Actual: 4) ** Informants: Classified (Actual: 2,500) * Budget: Classified * Vehicles: 500 * Support and Reconnaisance Aircraft: 15 ** R-3: 2 ** R-2: 8 ** RC-135: 2 ** Lockheed C-130: 3 ** SR-1 Blackjack: 2 * Satellites: 8 (planned) ** ALGOR: 4 (planned) Equipment Main Rifle: M14 Current Projects